Let It Rain
by TheItGurl
Summary: Speedy makes a new friend, only problem is she's a civillian, and oh yeah, Bumblebee hates her. But something is very different about this girl. More interesting than it sounds by a long shot.
1. Speedy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and I don't know the people who do either…but that would be SO cool! **_

_The rain began to fall mercilessly from the dark sky. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, silencing the screaming of a single girl running down the street. She didn't know why she was screaming, or who she was screaming for. But she was screaming for something, or someone. She was humiliated, waking up naked on a metal bed, having no clue where she was, so she ran. She ran away as fast as she could. Now running down the street, her thoughts buzzing as her nude, child's body got soaked by the rain. Her thoughts were completely scattered, she had no one to run to. She was alone, as she always was. She took a sharp turn into an alley and sat down next to a dumpster and began to cry. Then she heard footsteps. She looked up from her hands and saw a hand coming down on her! "No!" _

"Titans, move!" Bumblebee yelled as a brick wall came crashing down! The Titans East team scattered just in time as it hit the ground! Bumblebee shot her dual laser beams at Overload! He bellowed and picked up a chunk of the brick wall and threw it at her! It hit her and she fell to the ground! Mas y Menos ran around in a circle around him, distracting him as Aqualad helped Bumblebee and Speedy shot his energy arrows at Overload. But the arrows seemed to do nothing. Speedy whipped out a punching glove arrow and hit Overload in the face! He stumbled back. "Aqualad, soak him!" Bumblebee called out and Aqualad used the water from a nearby hydrant and created a gigantic wave that crashed on Overload! Overload began to yell and shrink in size until there was nothing left but the chip. The team cheered. "Good work guys." Bumblebee said to them as she picked up the chip. "Now let's get this felon to jail."

"Si." Mas y Menos said and they walked away with Aqualad and Bumblebee, but Speedy stayed back.

"You coming, Speedy?" Aqualad asked as they stopped for their friend.

"Nah, I've got other things to do." He said, "But I'll catch up later." And he walked in the other direction. The team just looked at each other and shrugged. They all began to walk.

"Have you guys noticed that Speedy's been busier lately?" Bumblebee asked suspiciously.

"Si." Mas y Menos said again.

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't want to be a part of the team anymore." Aqualad stated.

"I know he's been training more with Green Arrow and stuff, but it's getting me worried." Bumblebee said.

"Maybe we just need to talk to him." Aqualad offered.

The remaining members of the team put Overload in jail and went to a pizza parlor. They split a pizza and argued over who got the last piece, which was usually Speedy. Bumblebee couldn't drop the fact that Speedy had been abandoning them more and more lately. "This isn't like him." She broke the silence and looked at a clock on a wall. It was half past seven and yet he still was nowhere to be found. "He should have been here by now. I'm going to call to see what the problem is." Bumblebee said as she whipped out her communicator. Aqualad placed a hand over it to stop her.

"Easy, I'm sure he's fine. Speedy can take care of himself. Besides, he's probably practicing with Green Arrow."

"You're right." And she put it away, "I shouldn't worry." And she took a bite of her pizza.

"So, are you excited about the big party coming up soon?" Aqualad asked. The Titans in Jump City were having a party in a week, and it was going to be a big one with the other titans from around the world. Bumblebee grew excited.

"You bet! It should be a blast!"

"FIESTA!" Mas y Menos cheered.

"You think Speedy will bail on us then too?"

"No, I think he'll go with us." Bumblebee claimed, and took another bite of her pizza.

"Good, because nobody should miss this for anything. We're talking about the party of the year."

"He'd better go."

Later that night, Bumblebee was pacing back and forth while Aqualad sat on the couch and played the Play Station with Mas y Menos. It was now 10 PM and Speedy was still missing. The team was starting to get worried; however he had done it a few times now. "He's been out this late before, Bumblebee, no need to worry. He always comes in before half past ten. I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Aqualad stated. Bumblebee just shook her head. "He's going to be tired for combat practice tomorrow. Poor guy." And just as he said that, the doors opened and in walked Speedy.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bumblebee asked with her arms in the air! "You've been gone for hours!" Speedy scoffed.

"Nowhere, Mom." He taunted.

"With Green Arrow I can imagine." Aqualad said and then the words Game Over flashed on the screen and Mas y Menos cheered in victory! Aqualad glared at them.

"No, I wasn't with him." Speedy said as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

"Well than, who were you with?" Bumblebee laughed.

"I was out practicing." He said and then he walked away and into the hallway. Bumblebee knew he was going to his room.

"He's starting to scare me." She said with a sigh.


	2. Out Too Late

It was morning, and the sun was shining bright. It was the perfect morning for combat practice. Bumblebee had the boys out of the tower at 6 AM sharp. Mas y Menos were up and they were speeding through the course that had been set up. Aqualad and Bumblebee were cheering them on, while Speedy was asleep on the side lines. He was slumped over the machine with a string of drool coming from the side of his mouth. Mas y Menos finished the course and signaled for the next person to go. "You're up Speedy." Bumblebee said. She turned and saw him asleep. "Speedy!"

"What? What?" he snapped awake. Aqualad laughed.

"You know, that's what you get for abandoning us and staying out so late…" and she did small quotations with her fingers for the next part, "Practicing."

"You don't know what I was doing, so you can't assume anything!" Speedy countered as he wiped the drool from the side of his face.

"He has a point Bee." Aqualad said.

"Whose side are you on?" she asked him.

"Nobody's. I just watch from the sidelines." Aqualad replied. Bumblebee turned back to Speedy and crossed her arms.

"You need to stay with the team more."

"You can't tell me what to do, I have other things going on other than the team!" Speedy fussed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Like what?"

"I have friends!"

"You do?" Aqualad asked out of nowhere.

"Shut up!" Speedy lectured. "The team isn't the only thing on my mind, is all. You should understand that." Bumblebee snorted and turned around. She just decided to run the course herself. Forget Speedy, at least she would stay dedicated to the team.

Later was lunch time. The team came down from the gym and into the kitchen where they expected Speedy to have fixed a meal for them, like he always did, but today was different. There was no barbequed meat or sandwiches or anything. Instead they saw Speed packing up his bow and arrows. "I'm going out." He said. Bumblebee was appalled.

"Again?" she fussed.

"Yes, again!" Speedy snapped back.

"Where?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm going to see a friend."

"Who is your friend?"

"No one." Speedy retorted, not looking at them. Their faces dropped.

"Sounds like a real friend." Aqualad teased. Speedy glared.

"No carne?" Mas y Menos spoke in sad voices.

"Has Green Arrow been working you a little too hard, Speedy?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm not going to see him." Speedy said. And then he walked to the doors. "I'll be back later." And he let the doors close behind him.

An hour after Speedy left, everyone's communicators went off! "Titans, go!" Bumblebee called out and what was left of the team went downtown. The scene of the crime was at the city dump, in a building that engineered advanced chemicals. Plasmus was eating the sludge and growing bigger with every bite. The titans burst through the door and sprang into action! Bumblebee used her lasers and shot at him! Aqualad conducted water from the pipes and shot it at him, and Mas y Menos went to run into action but got stuck in some goop!

"Ewww!" they said as they struggled to get free from the sticky mess. Plasmus spit up sludge and it hit Bumblebee, sending her down onto the ground! She tried to get up but her wings were glued to the floor. Aqualad soon went down as well after Plasmus hit him with his nasty fist! All four were stuck to the floor as Plasmus walked away and continued to eat the toxic waste.

"We need Speedy." Aqualad said.

"No, we don't need him!" Bumblebee shouted as she jumped free of the sticky mess and then pulled the other boys free. "We can take care of this loser ourselves!" and she flew up into the air and shrank down to the size of a fly. She flew into Plasmus's mouth and he swallowed her! Aqualad gasped!

"Bumblebee!" and he took more water from the pipes and threw it at Plasmus. Plasmus bellowed and shrieked as the water splashed up against him and washed away some of his goop. But then Plasmus began to shriek and grab his gut as it grew bigger! Aqualad and Mas y Menos stepped back as he grew bigger and bigger and bigger until he exploded! Sludge went everywhere! Aqualad and the twins got covered in it! "Oh, yuck!" Aqualad complained and brushed some of the goop off of his unitard. Bumblebee stood in the middle of the mess, covered in it from head to toe and Plasmus's human form at her feet.

"See, we didn't need Speedy." Bumblebee said and she spit out some of the sludge that was in her mouth. Aqualad shook his head. Bumblebee sighed. "I'm going to kill Speedy." And as if magic, Speedy came running through the doors with his bow and arrow ready!

"I'm here! I'm here!" he called out and pointed his arrow at Bumblebee.

"You're a little late, buddy." Aqualad said. Speedy looked at the mess and started to laugh.

"How dare you laugh!" Bumblebee scolded and walked towards Speedy. "You're communicator went off at least fifteen minutes ago! Where were you?"

"I was hanging out." Speedy replied and put his bow and arrow away. "Sorry I missed the show." He said.

"Yeah, you should be sorry!"

"Perdedor." Mas muttered and Menos laughed.


	3. Her Name Is Rain

The next day was low key. The titans were abuzz, talking about the party coming up in only four days. All except Speedy. Bumblebee expected him to be more willing to stay with the team after the day before, but she was wrong. She was astounded when she saw Speedy getting ready to leave again. "AGAIN?" she whined. Speedy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Just out for a little bit today, and it the communicator goes off I promise I'll be there in a heart beat." He said and then he walked out of the door and they closed behind him. Bumblebee growled and stomped her foot.

"I can't believe this! What is going on with him?" she asked. Aqualad was eating breakfast.

"Maybe he's losing his grip." Aqualad offered with a full mouth of eggs.

"Not Speedy. He loves being a titan." And then something popped into her head. She tapped Aqualad's shoulder excitedly.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"That's our ticket to finding out what he's been up to!"

"What do you mean?"

"He'll come back and we'll have a serious talk with him…if you know what I mean."

"You're crazy." He replied and she threw him an agitated look.

Speedy came back late that night, as usual. It was 10 PM when he crept through the doors quietly and looked around. He didn't see or hear anybody so he walked into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Just as he licked his lips and was about to bite into it, the lights turned on! He dropped his sandwich and turned around and saw the team staring at him. "Guys! Hah, you scared the crap out of me! What's up?" Speedy spoke.

"We should be asking you that." Bumblebee said. And she walked closer to Speedy. "You're missing missions, your room is a disaster, you're not cooking anymore and you're abandoning the team. Should I go on?" and Speedy didn't say anything, but just sighed. "What are you up to Speedy?"

"And tell us the truth!" Aqualad butt in.

"Si!" Mas y Menos crossed their arms.

"Look, I'm just hanging out with a friend." Speedy said. Bumblebee stepped closer and looked him in the eye.

"Tell us the truth Speedy…or you're off the team."

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"Speedy, have you been…you know…doing drugs?" Aqualad asked, worried for his friend.

"Guy's…c'mon! I just told you! I'm seeing a friend!"

"You swear it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I swear it!" Speedy replied.

"What's his name?" Aqualad asked.

"It doesn't matter." Speedy said as he went to walk off. Bumblebee grabbed him and pulled something off of his outfit. Speedy began to look worried.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

"It's a hair." Bumblebee replied and she grinned at Speedy, who began to blush. "A _girl's_ hair!" At this point, Speedy was bright red. "Who is she, Speedy?"

"I don't have to tell you!" he yelled.

"Either tell us or you're off the team." Bumblebee said as she looked at the long, dark brown, wavy strand of hair. Speedy sighed and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Her name is Rain, okay?" he said.

"What?" they all asked at once.

"HER NAME IS RAIN!" Speedy snapped at them.

"Ooh, how sweet! Speedy's got a girlfriend!" Bumblebee taunted.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Speedy went on and defended himself. "She's just a friend of mine." The team smiled at each other.

"This whole time you've been going to see a girl?" Aqualad asked. Speedy blushed and nodded.

"She's really nice. But she's lonely." Speedy told them. "She lives in the orphanage in town. She's the only teenager there. She has no one to talk to." They were quiet for a moment.

"She's an orphan?" Aqualad asked with sympathy. Speedy nodded.

"Listen, I don't like talking about her. She's very shy. I'm going to bed." Speedy said as he walked away. Bumblebee turned and looked at the rest of the team after the doors closed behind Speedy.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" she asked.

"He seemed pretty serious." Aqualad offered. "I mean, he sounded like he was telling the truth. People don't joke about people being orphans."

"Maybe he's making up a story."

"I doubt it. Look, let's all just all go to bed and get a good night's sleep."

And the team walked off and into their rooms. But before they all went to sleep, Bumblebee stopped by Speedy's room. She placed her ear to the door and listened. She heard Speedy dialing the phone in his rooms. It was pretty obvious that he was calling someone other than a teen titan; otherwise he would have used his communicator. She heard him begin to talk. "Hello…hey, it's me…I was just calling to say good night…yeah, I'll come pick you up in the T-car tomorrow…What time do you have to be to school?...Eight o'clock…okay, I'll be there by seven thirty…yeah, of course I'll be happy to pick you up at the end of the day…okay, sleep tight. See you tomorrow. Bye." And he hung up the phone.

Obviously he was planning to be a chauffer. What bothered Bumblebee was that he didn't even ask to use the T-car. And the T-car was only used for fighting crime, not picking up civilians. But she was getting tired, and she figured she would talk to him about it in the morning. She went to walk away and bumped into Aqualad. He smirked at her. "You need to lay off of him, Bumblebee."

"Says who? He's a member of my team, I think I have the right to know what he's up to. What if this Rain girl is a villain in disguise?" Bumblebee replied. Aqualad chuckled and shook his head.

"You're thinking too far into this. Go to bed." And the two of them walked away to their rooms together. Bumblebee sighed. "You're worried over nothing, trust me. Speedy can take care of himself."


	4. Don't Rain At My Party

For the next few days, Speedy left the tower at seven in the morning and took the T-car with him. He went to the Steel City Girl's Orphanage and picked up Rain, brought her to school, hung out back at the tower until three o'clock and then left to pick her up and bring her back to the orphanage. Or that's what he told the team. Bumblebee was still suspicious. How was it that all of a sudden he was spending all of his time away from the team and with some girl he just happened to meet? Mas y Menos even knew that something was up. Aqualad wasn't worried. The team had fought some Hive students at a bank robbery just the other day and Speedy was there to help. "If he's helping out and not skipping out on missions, why worry?"

Speedy entered the tower one afternoon after dropping Rain off at the orphanage. Bumblebee and Aqualad were tidying up the tower with Mas y Menos. Speedy came in whistling and spinning the keys around his index finger. Bumblebee glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The T-car isn't a limo!" she complained, "Not a bus or taxi either!" Speedy scoffed.

"I'm doing her a favor." He simply replied.

"You like this girl don't you?"

"What? No! I already told you, she's just a friend."

"She could be a villain in disguise!"

"Of course she isn't!" and then they just glared at each other.

"You'd better be at the party tonight!"

"Of course I'll be there!" Speedy reassured her.

"And you'd better be there on time!" and with that Speedy walked off. But he turned around and spoke again.

"Why do you hate her so much? You don't even know her! If you got to know her, you'd like her."

"I don't want to get to know her, Speedy. I just want all the members on my team to stay focused and not get distracted." Speedy just walked away out of frustration.

Later that night in Jump City, Titans West were having their party. All the titans from all over the world were there. The room was packed and music was blasting. There were refreshments and snacks on tables, huge speakers all over the room. The beat was pounding on everyone's chest as they all danced. Everyone was having a great time, but there was only one problem…Speedy wasn't there. Bumblebee was pacing back and forth as Aqualad stood next to her and munched on a piece of pizza. Mas y Menos were gobbling down all the junk food they could. Robin walked over to them. "Where's Speedy?" he asked.

"I don't know." Bumblebee replied. "He said he'd be here."

"He disappeared just a little while before we left, and he took the T-car with him."

"We had to walk!" Bumblebee complained. Mas y Menos began to laugh and say something in Spanish.

"It's not like him to miss a party." Robin said. "What could he be doing?" And just as he said that, the main doors opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. Bumblebee saw that it was Speedy and she walked over to the doors.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Out picking up a friend." He replied. And then Bumblebee noticed that there was a girl standing behind him.

The girl had tan skin, like she had been kissed by the sun ever so lightly and rosy cheeks. She had a very curvy figure, one that made Bumblebee a little bit jealous. Her legs were long and slender. Her hair was down past her shoulders, it was dark brown and wavy. She wore a pink and purple plaid skirt, black boots and a white chemise with short sleeves, and around her neck was a gold chain with a pink amulet that matched her skirt. She had a single clip in her hair with a butterfly in diamonds on it. But what really grabbed her attention were her eyes. The right eye was brown…while the left eye was blue! Bumblebee gasped when she saw this and the other titans must have noticed it too because they gathered around. The girl looked around and then tucked herself away behind Speedy. "Guys, this is Jen, aka Rain." Speedy did the introductions. "Rain, these are the teen titans." Rain walked out from behind Speedy and waved timidly.

"Hello." She spoke softly. She had a pretty voice. Bumblebee grew angry at Speedy again.

Speedy and Rain walked down the stairs and into the main room where the party was. But the party was no longer going on. Speedy looked around and saw all eyes on Rain. Rain's cheeks turned redder than they were usually. "So are we having a party or what?" he asked, and then the music turned back on and the titans began to dance again. Speedy smiled at Rain, who pulled some hair behind her ear. Bumblebee and Robin walked up to Speedy. "Hey guys." He said.

"Speedy can we talk to you?" Robin asked.

"Sure."

"Outside." Bumblebee said. Speedy just looked at them and nodded.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Speedy said to the pretty girl next to him. She nodded and watched as the three of them walked away. And as they did, a flash of white and red flew up to her! She looked down, surprised to see twins staring up at her.

"Hola, Senorita Rain." They said. Rain smiled sheepishly and waved. Then Aqualad walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Aqualad. It's nice to meet you, Speedy's told us so much about you." He said.

"Really?" Rain asked. Aqualad nodded.

"So…how long have you known Speedy?"

"A little over two months."

"Wow, you guys clicked pretty fast."

"Yeah, he's the best." She said with a smile.

"What is the matter with you?" Bumblebee asked Speedy as they walked out of the room, "Are you crazy?"

"What are you talking about?" Speedy asked.

"Speedy, bringing a civilian wasn't permitted." Robin said.

"She's not a civilian, she's a person!" Speedy said, Bumblebee looked at Robin and rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean!"

"But bringing Rain was a dumb idea, Speedy." Bumblebee said.

"Why?"

"She's not a teen titans, she's just a girl!" Bumblebee said as she folded her arms.

"She's not just a girl."

"Why did you bring her?" Robin asked. Speedy sighed.

"I wanted everyone to meet her, you know, get to know her."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because…because she's lonely. She needs friends. And I thought, you know, we could be her friends." Robin and Bumblebee looked at each other. "Look, just let her stay! Just give her a chance!"

"She needs to go." Bumblebee said.

"Fine, if she goes, than I go too." Speedy said and he went to walk off. Robin grabbed Speedy's shoulder.

"Listen, we just think it's dangerous. With all the titans here, it's a prime target to any villain. And having a civilian on board would put her in danger."

"I would never let anything happen to Rain." Speedy said. Bumblebee got an uncomfortable feeling.

"Fine," Robin said after a while. "She can stay."

"Yes! Thanks Robin."

"Just make sure to keep a look out for her."

"You're gonna love her, I know you will." And Speedy walked off. Robin and Bumblebee looked at each other before walking off as well. They walked back into the room and watched as Cyborg called people around the stage set up next to the refreshments.

"Okay ya'll, who's gonna serenade to us tonight?" he asked. The titans gathered around and looked at each other. "Oh c'mon! Someone has to sing for us tonight!" nobody moved. "It's just a little karaoke!" Speedy looked around and then at Rain who was standing to his side. He grabbed Rain's hand and pulled it into the air.

"She'll do it!" he called out.

"WHAT? No, no, I couldn't possibly…" Rain tried. Bumblebee watched from the back of the room.

"Come on, you can sing!" Speedy said as he pulled her up to the stage. She leaned back, making him practically drag her up there.

"Speedy, no. I can't do it." She said. He pulled her in close to him and whispered.

"This is your big chance to prove to everyone what you can really be." He whispered. She just looked at him, and he smiled and winked at her. "Get up there." He said. Rain took a deep breath and walked up to the stage and took the microphone.

Cyborg stepped off of the stage and started the music. Rain recognized the music as Avril Lavigne's "Nobody's Home." A song she could relate to. And she had sung the song many times before. She didn't even need the lyrics. She took a deep breath and shifted her feet until she stood comfortably. The microphone was held closely to her chest as she gulped and looked down at her friend Speedy, her hands trembling from nervousness. Speedy gave her a thumbs up. The cue came up and she closed her eyes and let the sound come out of her throat.

_Well I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Dunno where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

As she sang, she looked out at the crowd of titans below her. They were silent, all baffled. But not because she was bad, it was because she was outstanding! She looked around at the faces and then at Speedy who made his way to the corner of the room. He was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Rain just looked at him as she finished the song, not wanting to look at anyone else, being too afraid to guess what they were thinking.

Bumblebee was steamed. Who was this girl? She shows up out of nowhere, with Speedy, attends a titans only party and steals the show with simple karaoke! Bumblebee listened to Beast Boy talking to Hot Spot next to her. And she didn't like what she heard at all. "Who is this girl?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's Speedy's friend." Hot Spot replied.

"She's cute, isn't she?"

"You're telling me! And she has a killer voice! You think she and Speedy are…you know, going out?"

"I don't know."

"I hope not, because I wanna make a move." Hot Spot said with a laugh.

"Get in line." Beast Boy replied.

Bumblebee was ticked beyond belief now! Rain stopped singing at the end of the song and people began to cheer for her after in a frenzy of applause! Rain smiled and blushed. She handed the microphone back to Cyborg and walked down into the crowd. Mas y Menos raced up and kissed her hands, making her blush more. Aqualad went up and shook her hand. Soon the other titans gathered around her and began to chat. "That was great!" one said, "You have an awesome voice!" said another. And as much as Bumblebee hated to admit it, she really did have an amazing voice. Bumblebee refused to be a part of the madness and stayed back and watched from a distance.

Speedy walked up to them all and placed his arm around Rain, which made Bumblebee more upset. The titans continued to gush all over Rain, as she bashfully smiled and twiddled her fingers together. Speedy held her close and spoke to the other titans. "Easy everyone, don't crowd." He said. "Yeah, singing is Rain's specialty. Especially Avril Lavigne."

"She's my favorite." Rain said. Robin walked up to Bumblebee.

"She's pretty good, huh?" Robin offered.

"Yeah." Was all she said and crossed her arms and glared at Rain.


	5. Meeting Rain

"So, how long have you been singing?" Raven asked Rain as they all sat on the couch.

"I've been singing since before I could talk." Rain said, who was snuggly seated next to Speedy.

"That's impossible. How can you sing if you can't talk?" Bumblebee spoke up.

"It's an expression." Speedy said annoyed at his team leader. He sat comfortable with one leg resting on the other knee and his arm on the back of the couch, around Rain. Bumblebee noticed this and grit her teeth. It seemed like Speedy was very protective of this girl, which meant that she couldn't smash her in the face like she wanted to so badly. "Rain's always been a singer. That's why she wants to be on stage." Speedy said as he looked at Rain and she looked up at him. Bumblebee saw the way they were looking at each other and made a fist.

"You want to be on stage?" Hot Spot asked. "That's so cool!"

"So, your name is Jen?" Bumblebee asked, trying to exploit the girl somehow. Rain nodded. "Then why do people call you Rain?"

"Because it's tattooed on the back of my shoulder." Rain replied.

"You have a tattoo?" Beast Boy asked. Rain nodded. "How long?"

"As long as I can remember." Rain answered the millions of questions being shot at her. "I was found with it."

"What do you mean, found?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I'm an orphan." Rain replied. "I was found by the owner of the orphanage on a rainy night. She said that when she found me I had the tattoo."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. How long have you been an orphan?" Robin asked.

"Forever." She said with a shrug. "Nobody knows where I came from or who my parents were."

"So sad." Bumblebee said, but in a sarcastic tone. Speedy picked this up and glared at Bumblebee.

"Where did you get your clothes?" Raven asked.

"Oh, it's the uniform I have to wear. It's what everyone in the orphanage wears." Rain told him.

"So, how long have you and Speedy been you and Speedy?" Kole asked as her partner Gnarrk ate the last of the pizza. Rain and Speedy looked at each other and broke out into a fit of laughter. Kole raised and eyebrow.

"Speedy and I are just friends." Rain replied.

"Best friends." Speedy added.

"So, Rain, how did you get two different colored eyes?" Kid Flash asked. Everyone grew interested and leaned in to hear the answer.

"I've always had them. It's pretty weird, I know. Most of the time people who have eye discoloration are-" Rain started.

"Mutants." Bumblebee cut her off. Rain just looked at her and nodded once.

"Yes…mutants."

"Are you a mutant?" Thunder asked. Rain laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm a normal human being. No special powers or anything." Rain replied.

"Rain, will you sing one more time?" Beast Boy asked with hopeful eyes. Rain looked around as the other titans nodded and encouraged her in agreement.

"No, I think I'm done." Rain said, and they all groaned. "Besides, I don't sing well."

"Are you kidding me? You're amazing! You could kick Brittney Spears out of business!" Beast Boy gushed. "Come on, one more time. Any song you want."

"Well…okay." She gave in. And everyone cheered. Rain got up and walked back to the stage and took the microphone. She whispered something to Cyborg as everyone gathered around and he walked over to the computer and put on some music. The music began to play, and Rain began to sing to Avril Lavigne's "Happy Ending."

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did_

_Was it something you said_

_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be…_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be_

_Supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending _

Rain stood up and sang on the stage, getting more into it than before. She even swing her hips a bit and flaunted her hair. The rest of the titans began to sing along to the second verse. Bumblebee sat on the couch still. Just listening and not bothering to watch. She really hated this girl. But why? Could it be that she was jealous that Speedy was giving her all of his attention? No, it couldn't be that. Or could it? Rain finished the song and bowed. Cyborg took the microphone and began to play some other music. He reached over and grabbed Bumblebee's hand from the couch and pulled her up onto the stage. "It's a duet." He explained and he handed Bumblebee a microphone. Bumblebee saw it as her chance to shine. To show that she was just as talented as Rain, and then maybe Speedy would see that there was nothing special about this girl. But she was wrong. Just as she was about to hit the first note, she spotted Speedy and Rain walking out of the room together. She growled to herself, making Cyborg look at her funny.

"You were great." Speedy said as he and Rain walked out onto the roof. It was a bit brisk outside, and there was a small breeze. The sky was filled with stars and each one twinkled bright, illuminating the sky in the absence of the moon. Rain and Speedy walked up to the edge of the tower's roof and looked up.

"Thanks." Rain replied and she sighed. "They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah." Speedy answered.

"How did I do tonight?"

"You did wonderful, really."

"Do you think I made any new friends?"

"I'm sure of it." Speedy said with a smile at her. Rain yawned and covered her mouth daintily. "Looks like someone's tired." And he placed his arm around her. "Come on, I'll drive you home."


	6. Left In The Rain

Days passed and it had been a week since Bumblebee had seen that pretty-girl-show-off, that Speedy seemed to take such a liking to. And she was happy about it. Speedy still picked her up and dropped her off using the T-car, but after a talk with Aqualad, Bumblebee didn't mind so much. It was a sunny morning and the team was up having breakfast. Mas y Menos were tossing bits of their eggs at each other. "Guys knock it off!" Bumblebee lectured. Aqualad was reading the newspaper. Speedy came out and sat down next to Mas y Menos. He yawned and scratched his side.

"Morning guys." He said.

"Good morning, Speedy." Bumblebee said. And she set down a plate of eggs and a bagel in front of Speedy.

"I normally cook breakfast." Speedy said.

"Yeah, but you didn't get up this morning so I took the privilege." Bumblebee said. "What were you doing up so late last night?"

"I was practicing my guitar." Speedy replied. Bumblebee was surprised.

"I didn't know you played an instrument."

"Yeah, I've been playing for almost a year now. Green Arrow got me started. He said it was a good outlet for me besides fighting crime." Speedy explained. "Plus it's cool because I'm going practice with Rain sometime." Bumblebee tensed up and slowly turned to look at Speedy. Did she just hear that name again? Of course she didn't, she just knew she didn't.

"Rain?"

"Yeah, she sings while I play."

"Sounds cool." Aqualad said.

"Senorita Rain." Mas said as he swooned, and Menos joined him.

"You guys are pathetic!" Bumblebee exploded.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked.

"I mean you meet his one girl and without even getting to know her you think she's the coolest thing to walk on two legs!"

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Speedy muttered.

"What did you say?" Bumblebee spun around and barked.

"You heard me. You're just jealous of Rain!" Speedy repeated.

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well let's look at the facts. She's nice, she's cool, she's a great singer, everyone loves her…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you're jealous!" Speedy defended his friend.

"You and your little girlfriend get on my nerves!" Bumblebee said and crossed her arms.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Speedy stood up and hit the table.

"You're crazy!" Bumblebee accused. Speedy grabbed his bow and arrow and walked towards the doors without a word. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out. It's Saturday and I'm not gonna stay cooped up in here." He said.

"You're going to see Rain!"

"Yes! I am!" and he left. Bumblebee threw down her dishtowel and growled.

"Bumblebee…" Aqualad started.

"What?"

"You do seem…jealous."

"WHAT?"

"You do. I mean, here's Speedy with a new friend, and instead of being happy for him you're angry with him."

"I never said I liked Speedy!" Bumblebee quickly spit out. Aqualad was baffled.

"I never said you did." He said as he blinked in disbelief. Bumblebee began to blush, for some strange and unknown reason.

Speedy drove up to the large building with a sign hanging from it that said "Steel City Girl's Orphanage". It resembled a large house, and to some extent it was. He got out and pressed the small button on the keychain and the car honked and the lights blinked, letting him know that it was locked. Speedy walked into the building and up to the desk where a plump old lady with grey hair and wrinkles sat and typed on a computer. "Hi Ms. White." He said.

"Hello Speedy. It's always nice to see you. Are you here to pick up Rain?" the old lady asked. Speedy nodded.

"Yeah I was hoping to hang out with her today."

"Well let me have someone bring her down." And she pressed a button the telephone, picked it up and placed it to her ear. "Hello, Sandy. Would you bring Rain down to the front desk? She had a visitor." And within a minute another woman walked in with Rain behind her. Rain smiled when she saw her friend.

"Speedy!" and she ran up to him and he smiled at her.

"Do you have all your homework done, Rain?" asked Ms. White.

"Come on, it's a Saturday morning, Ms. White. She has all weekend for schoolwork." Speedy offered. Ms. White smiled and sighed.

"Go have fun you two." Rain and Speedy smiled and walked out of the two doors together. "Have her back by seven o'clock Speedy!" Mrs. White called out after them. Speedy gave her a thumbs up and they left. The teenagers walked out to the car and Speedy started it.

"So, where are we going today?" Rain asked.

"I figured we'd go to the movies."

"Sounds good. Then where?"

"Wherever you'd like to go." Speedy said, and they both smiled at each other again. Speedy drove off with Rain in the passenger seat. On their way, they turned on the radio and turned the volume up. Avril Lavigne's "Don't Tell Me" came on and Rain turned the volume up higher.

"Oh, I love this song!" she said over the music.

"You really like Avril Lavigne don't you?"

"Yeah, she's the best."

"I beg to differ."

"Than who is the best?" she asked.

"You are." Speedy complimented, making his friend blush.

"No I'm not."

"Are you kidding me, you tear up the microphone." Speedy said, "You should definitely be a singer."

"And what if I'm not?"

"I'll have to hurt you." And Rain gasped and playfully punched him in the arm. "I was just kidding."

The two teens arrived at the move theater and walked in together. As they did, a few people recognized who Speedy was and just stared. Rain watched as a bunch of girls in front of the ticket stand giggled and whispered about him. She turned to Speedy who had just bought the two tickets. Of course he was nice enough to pay for Rain's ticket. "You're a chick magnet, Speedy." Rain said and he looked over and saw the girls. He chuckled and looked back at Rain. "When are you gonna find a girlfriend?"

"When are you gonna find a boyfriend?" he asked, returning the favor as they walked into the theater with a tub of popcorn. Rain laughed at him and they took a seat in the middle of the movie theater.

"So what movie is showing?"

"Chainsaw." Speedy replied. Rain looked shocked.

"Oh no, a horror movie." She said as she threw him a look. "You didn't tell me we were going to see an R rated, bloody, gory, violent movie."

"What else?" he asked with a smile. Rain just shook her head. "If you get scared just hold onto me."

During the movie Rain lost her appetite for popcorn. Speedy had no problem with it though, and he munched away as the movie played on. The movie got scarier and scarier the further they got into it. Rain sat in her chair, quaking and threatening to lose her breakfast from all the horrific scenes. Especially the part where the bad guy ripped out someone's heart, while they were still alive, and ate it. Rain covered her mouth and held her food in. Speedy just smiled the whole time. The scariest scene was when a girl was running through the woods, trying to escape the murderer, when all of a sudden he jumped out of the bushes with his chainsaw roaring! The girl screamed! Rain gasped, shut her eyes and grabbed onto Speedy's arm. He looked down at her and smiled, and Rain stayed attached to him for the rest of the movie.

"Were you scared?" Speedy asked her after they walked out of the theater.

"No." she lied. Speedy raised an eyebrow and grinned. "What?"

"You were scared."

"No I wasn't!" she denied.

"Yes you were, you grabbed onto me for half the movie!" Rain just smiled.

"Okay, so maybe I was a bit scared." She admitted. "But it was a pretty gross movie."

"Yeah, wasn't it great?" Speedy said with a smile. Rain shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So, where to next?" but then his communicator went off. Rain just looked at it and then up at him. Speedy answered it, and of course, it was Bumblebee.

"Speedy, there's a robbery at the Steel City Bank." She said. "We need you there ASAP. Bumblebee out." And it turned off. Speedy sighed and put his communicator away. He looked at Rain who looked back at him sadly.

"I…guess it's time for you to save the day again." Rain said.

"I wish I had the time to get you home." Speedy said and he walked towards the car. Then he felt a raindrop and realized that it was starting to rain. He turned and looked back at Rain who just let it fall down on her.

"It's okay." She replied, "I can walk home." Speedy knew it would take her about a half an hour to walk back to the orphanage.

Speedy got in the car and drove off. He knew he had to get there in a hurry, but he really didn't want to go. He looked in the rearview mirror as he drove off and saw Rain standing on the sidewalk, watching him leave, in the rain and waving goodbye.


	7. Flashback

Speedy felt horrible for leaving Rain after the movies. The team walked back into the tower, cheering for themselves and preparing for a celebration. All except Speedy. He just walked over to the kitchen and went to grab himself a bite to eat. "Don't bother." Aqualad said. "Bee's ordering pizza." And he took a seat on a stool. "Man, I love our job! Don't you?" Aqualad asked. Speedy didn't answer. "Speedy?"

"Sometimes." He said.

"Oh," Aqualad could take a hint, "You were doing something with Rain weren't you?" And Speedy nodded.

"I feel terrible. I mean, we were having such a good time. It seems like every time I hang out with her something pops up and I have to leave. It must really annoy her."

"Than spare Jen the aggravation and stop hanging out with her." Bumblebee said as she walked by. Bumblebee showed how much she hated the girl by calling her by her real name.

"I can't do that" Speedy replied.

"Why not?"

"Would you just abandon your best friend? Oh, that's right, you don't have one." Speedy taunted. Bumblebee glared at him, turned up her nose and walked away. Speedy smiled at his little victory and poured himself a glass of soda.

"So, how did you meet Rain?" Aqualad asked. Speedy chuckled and smiled as he swirled the soda around in his glass.

"It's an interesting story actually. Do you remember when the museum caught fire and we went to go help?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was when I met her."

Flashback

_Titans East pulled up to the city museum in their new shiny T-car. They all jumped out and ran up to the flaming building. They had seen the smoke from a nearby pizza parlor. "Titans, move!" Bumblebee called out and everyone sprang into action! Aqualad helped out the firefighters with his water powers to try and douse the flames. The fire was so out of control that there was no use in even saving the museum. _

"_There's people in the museum!" a firefighter told Bumblebee. _

"_Guys, let's get the people out! Hurry!" Bumblebee commanded and she, Mas y Menos and Speedy raced into the building. There was fire all around, the floor, walls and even the ceiling was engulfed! Mas y Menos raced through the halls, Bumblebee flew around through the smoke, trying to see if there was anybody in sight. Speedy coughed and had a hard time seeing, but he still pushed through. A rafter fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of him! He backed up away from the flames and looked around. _

"_IS ANYONE HERE?" he called out. His teammates came back to him, each one carrying a person on their shoulder. _

"_That's it, let's get out of here!" Bumblebee said and they all ran out of the building. They brought the people to the ambulances outside and made sure that they were okay. As they did that, Speedy heard someone screaming. _

"_THERE'S TWO LITTLE GIRLS TRAPPED IN THE BUILDING!" an old woman yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Speedy didn't even think twice before running towards the building. But just as he did, the building shifted and began to collapse! People screamed and ran back as the ceiling came crashing down! Speedy stopped dead in his tracks and watched with his mouth agape. "NO!" the woman began to cry. _

_Just as all hope was lost, a figure appeared in the flames. Speedy looked on as a girl ran out of the building! And the girl had the two little girls over her shoulder! The girl ran away from the building and then collapsed to her knees and began to cough violently. Paramedics and the old woman ran up to the three girls. Speedy walked up to see who the crazy girl was. He noticed that all three girls wore the same outfit, a white chemise T-shirt, a pink and purple plaid skirt and black boots. The two little girls ran up to the old woman and she hugged them, and then she walked over to the older girl who was being checked out by the paramedics. She hugged the older girl too and spoke to her. Speedy walked over. _

"_Are you okay, miss?" he asked the older girl. Now up close, she appeared to be his age. _

"_Yes," and she coughed, "I'm fine." And then there was a moment of silence. _

"_What you did was dangerous." Speedy said. _

"_Well I couldn't just let the girls get hurt." She replied. Speedy looked at the girl and then noticed something unusual. She had two different colored eyes. He cocked his head. _

"_What's your name?" the girl looked up at him. _

"…_Jen. But everyone calls me Rain." She replied. _

"_Rain." He repeated, and he held out his hand for her to shake. She shook it. "Speedy."_

"And that's how I met Rain." Speedy finished explaining.

"Wow, so she's an orphan AND a hero." Aqualad said astonished.

"Yep." And Speedy took a sip of his soda.

"I had no idea."

"So she did something crazy, big deal." Bumblebee said. Speedy and Aqualad looked at her.

"Yeah well, her crazy actions just so happened to save two young lives that night." Speedy said, "Rain's more than she appears to be, I told you that. I guarantee nobody else would have stayed in that building to save those two girls."

"Sounds like she's a bit of a teen titan herself." Aqualad stated.

"She can't be. She doesn't have any special powers of abilities." Bumblebee said, happy that there was no way Rain could join the team. "Unless you think she can beat a villain by singing."

"I'm going to go call her." Speedy said and he walked out of the main room and into the hallway, where he entered his room. He picked up the phone in his room and dialed the number. First he got Mrs. White but then asked for his best friend. Rain came onto the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rain."

"Hey Speedy."

"Listen, I'm sorry about leaving you earlier. I didn't want to."

"Don't worry about it."

"But I feel really bad." Speedy said as he sat down on his bed and looked out the window.

"Hey, I understand. You're a superhero, and you're needed sometimes."

"Tell you what, tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day together."

"Really?"

"Really. We'll go to the movies and see whatever you want, my treat. And then we'll go to the pet shop and play with the animals, and then we'll finish off the day at the pier. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great! Oh, but I can't. I have a paper I need to work on all week."

"Okay, than how about next Saturday?"

"It's a date!" Rain said, and then paused. "Well…not a date. But you know what I mean."

"Good. I'll pick you up in the morning. But until then, would you still like a ride to school?"

"Sure, I'd love that." Rain answered.

"I hope this will make up for my having to leave earlier."

"You don't have to make it up to me Speedy." Rain said sweetly, "I know you mean good."


	8. A Little Action

It was Thursday, and Speedy was waiting outside the high school to pick up Rain. He stayed in the car and looked at the clock. School would be letting out in just a few seconds. He sighed and waited, hoping that his communicator wouldn't go off like it seemed to always do. He heard the school bell ring, and in a matter of seconds people came rushing out. He watched and waited to see the familiar face. When he did spot Rain, he honked the horn. Rain saw him and said goodbye to the two girls she was talking to and walked down the stairs and up to the car. "Hey Speedy!" she said, and then a strong gust of wind blew and thunder rumbled. They looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in.

"It looks pretty stormy out. Why don't you jump in?" Speedy said and Rain got into the passenger seat. Speedy was just about to hit the gas when what he had hoped wouldn't happen came true. His communicator went off. He groaned and answered it. It was Bumblebee.

"Speedy, Steamroller is terrorizing down town! Get here quick!" she said.

"But I have Rain." He said.

"Well, drop her off half way or something! Just get down here!" and she hung up. Speedy looked at Rain who just looked back at him. Raindrops began to pitter-patter onto the car and soon it was raining.

"Ah, Bumblebee's just tense about the mission. She wasn't being serious." He covered it up.

"So what are you gonna do, Speedy?" Rain asked him. Speedy sighed and thought for a moment. He didn't want Rain to walk home in the rain. He turned to her and smiled.

"You up for some action?" he asked.

"You bet!" she grew excited.

"Just promise me to stay in the car." Rain nodded. "Buckle in and hang on tight." He said and he drove off, speeding down the streets, cutting in between cars and racing through red lights! Rain grabbed onto the seat as Speedy kept the pedal to the floor. Rain loved the adrenaline rush and watched the concentration on Speedy's face as he maneuvered through traffic. They arrived down town in record timing and Speedy parked and unbuckled.

"Is that why they call you Speedy?" Rain asked with a small smirk. He just smiled at her.

"Stay here." He said as he grabbed his bow and arrows and ran down the street.

Rain looked on as people ran for their lives. She saw some big, bulky person with what looked like a steamroller for hands. "Cool." She said to herself and she watched as the scene played out. The felon was using his steamroller to crush all the cars in his way! Bumblebee flew up into the air and shot her duel lasers at him, hitting him in the face, making him roar and stagger backwards. Aqualad hit him with water and made him stumble back further. Mas y Menos raced in a circle, making him dizzy. He watched them as Speedy aimed a punching arrow at his face and shot it. It hit him and he growled and glared at them! Speedy loaded a few more arrows and shot them simultaneously as the others continued to hit him! Steamroller had enough and began to charge at them! The team moved backwards and continued to hit him, but it didn't slow him down! He hit them full force and knocked them back onto the ground!

The titans looked up and saw the large fiend coming straight for them! But it was too late to move! They all gasped and looked up as Steamroller lifted his weapon into the air and threatened to bring it down on top of them! But just as he was about to finish them off, the T-car smashed into his side and knocked him over! "What the…?" Bumblebee said and she looked as Steamroller tried to get up off his side. Speedy looked at the car and saw Rain in the driver's seat! She gripped the steering wheel and took deep breaths to try and calm herself from the rush. Steamroller got back up and charged at the car, with Rain still in it! Lightning flashed! Speedy reached out towards the car,

"RAIN GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled. Rain jumped out of the car and ran away, just as Steamroller slammed into the car and destroyed the front of it!

Rain tumbled on the ground and looked up at the large villain as he roared and lightning flashed again! She gasped and held her hand out in front of her face, protecting herself from the roller coming towards her! But knowing it would do no good! She went to get up but tripped and fell back down! He kept coming for her at full speed! Just as he reached her, an arrow hit him in the side of his face and a wave of water accompanied it, knocking him away from her! She looked and saw Speedy and Aqualad fighting him off. Mas y Menos ran up to her and picked her up. Mas carried her by the arms and Menos by the legs. They touched and went zooming away with her. They brought her back to the team and set her down.

"Esta usted bien?" Mas y Menos asked her. She just stood up and dusted herself off.

Rain looked back ahead just as Steamroller fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. The titans lowered their weapons, all except for Bumblebee, whose weapons weren't even ready in the first place. She flew over to Steamroller.

"Come on, let's bring him back to jail." She said, but when she noticed that they didn't catch up with her she looked back. The boys were swarmed around Rain, patting her on the back and trying to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" Aqualad asked her as he touched her shoulder. Mas y Menos were speaking fast in Spanish and Speedy pulled her into a hug and held her. Rain was trembling in his arms but forcing a smile.

"Speedy, I'm fine. Honest." She said. Bumblebee growled and continued to fly over to Steamroller.

"That was pretty brave of you Rain." Aqualad said.

"Not just brave, it was amazing!" Speedy said as he let Rain go and patted her on the back.

"It wasn't amazing!" Bumblebee yelled back to them as the cops arrived. "She TRASHED the T-car!"

"No, Steamroller trashed the car." Aqualad confirmed.

"I didn't even know you knew how to drive the T-car." Speedy said to Rain.

"I guess I learned from watching you." Rain replied.

"Thanks for helping out." Speedy said sweetly to his friend.

"Oh, please." Bumblebee said as he rolled her eyes.


	9. A Day With Rain Pt1

Saturday came and it greeted the titans with the usual pleasures. A sunny morning, bird singing and fluttering around, and most importantly, cartoons! "CARTOONS!" Mas y Menos cheered in English. It was one of the few English words they knew. They sped into the living room and jumped over the back of the sofa and landed on the plushy cushions. Mas turned it on with the remote, and then Menos tried to snatch it away. Mas grabbed onto it and they both began to pull and tug as hard as they could, fighting for the remote. Aqualad came and sat down next to them and took the remote from them. He flipped the channel to his preferred show and sat back. Mas y Menos glared at him and crossed their arms.

"TV time already?" Bumblebee asked as he entered the room. She sat down at the kitchen counter and expected to find a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of her, but instead she found nothing. "Hey, where's Speedy?"

"He's getting ready to leave." Aqualad replied as he kept his eyes glued to the television.

"Leave? Where?" she asked.

"I promised Rain I'd hang out with her for the day." Speedy said as he entered the room. Bumblebee glared at him.

"You always hang out with her."

"A promise is a promise, Bumblebee." Speedy reminded her. "I'm going to pick her up in five minutes." Aqualad turned and looked at Speedy.

"You're going to wear your costume out?" Aqualad asked.

"In case you guys need me." Speedy answered, "So?"

"Nothing. I just thought you'd dress like a normal teenager to impress her more, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked.

"If you like the girl. You should try and dress like a normal guy." Bumblebee answered for Aqualad. Speedy looked at her and laughed.

"For the millionth time, we're just friends." And then he stopped laughing, "Besides, she likes my costume." Bumblebee scoffed and shook her head. "What?"

"If you're trying to impress her, you should change and avoid embarrassing her." Bumblebee said.

"Are you kidding me? This costume is a genuine trademark of justice and my name. This is, well, me!" Speedy replied.

"Just saying." Bumblebee said as he turned away.

"Well you can say it all you want." And he walked away. "I'm leaving." And he left the tower. Bumblebee looked out the window as the T-car went speeding off into town.

Speedy went to the orphanage and picked up Rain, as he usually did. Rain came down in her normal clothes and a small pink purse bouncing on her side. They smiled at each other and then jumped into the car. Speedy offered to let Rain drive if she wanted to, but she refused and said that after the other day, she had no interest in driving. Speedy just laughed at her and drove them to the movies. He parked the car and got out and ran to the other side to open the door for Rain, trying to be polite. They walked up to the ticket booth. "Any movie you want." Speedy said, "I just hope you don't pick a chick flick." And she laughed. To his surprise, she decided to see a comedy over all the chick flicks. In the movie, the two teens shared a large bowl of extra buttery popcorn and laughed until their stomachs hurt.

After the movie, they went to the largest pet shop in town. Rain was especially excited to be there. The owner of the pet shop knew Speedy and they waved at each other as they walked in. Rain walked over to the fish tanks as Speedy went over to greet his friend. They gave each other a high five. "Hey Speedy, what's up? Here with a special friend?" he asked.

"Hey Tim. Yeah, a special friend." Speedy replied.

"Did you make a move yet?"

"Huh? No, she's not that kind of friend. But she's my best friend."

"Uh huh, sure." Tim said with a smirk. Speedy threw him a look. Speedy walked back over to Rain who was looking at some tropical fish.

"What do you think they're thinking?" Rain asked Speedy.

"They're fish, I don't think they can think for more than three seconds." Speedy said, making Rain laugh.

They soon moved onto the birds. Speedy and Rain whistled a tune to the parrot and he returned the favor with the exact same pitch. Rain reached out and gave it a peanut. The parrot gladly accepted it and gobbled it up. Then Rain walked over to the smaller birds. She held out her finger and whistled and one of the birds flew out from the open bird box and perched on her finger. She began to pet it and then handed it to Speedy. It perched on Speedy's finger, and then soon another bird landed on his arm. Then another, and another, until both of Speedy's arms were covered in birds! He looked uneasily at Rain who was laughing hysterically. He just smiled sheepishly as one more landed on his head. "Please don't poop on me." He said, making Rain laugh harder.

After the birds finally unattached themselves from Speedy, they moved onto the small pets. Rain picked up a bunny and held it close. "It's so soft." She gushed as she pet the baby bunny. "Isn't it cute?" and she handed it to Speedy. Speedy took it and began to pet it, feeling how soft it was. Rain picked up two more and rubbed her cheeks on them. Speedy smiled seeing that she was happy.

The alarms at the tower went off, and Bumblebee and the others ran over to the computer and saw that a jewelry store was being robbed by Billy Numerous. Bumblebee whipped out her communicator. "What're you doing?"

"Calling Speedy."

"What? No!" and he closed her communicator. "We can take him without Speedy. Let him stay with Rain. He promised her." Aqualad said. Bumblebee muttered something under her breath and put her communicator away.

"Alright, let's go."


	10. A Day With Rain Pt2

After Rain and Speedy were finished at the pet shop, they moved on to the pier to finish off their day together. But before they did, they got a million kisses from the puppies. Rain especially fell in love with a cocker spaniel puppy with big floppy ears. Speedy was preoccupied with a golden retriever puppy. They both sat on the floor of the pet shop with a bunch of puppies and kittens around them. It was a cute scene for the both of them. Speedy was so happy that Rain was enjoying herself, and he was hoping that it made up for the other day when he left her on the sidewalk.

Speedy and Rain went to the pier in the T-car. The first thing they did was walk in and got some balloon animals. Rain got a pink poodle, and Speedy got a dinosaur. They carried them around and walked around to see what the pier had to offer. There were different stands and booths with all sorts of different things. Speedy found a booth where you shoot ducks with a bow and arrow to win a prize. He seized the opportunity. He ran up to it and paid the man for a try. "This should be a piece of cake for you, sir." The man said as he tucked away the money into his pocket. Speedy aimed the bow and arrow and shot down three of the moving ducks without hesitation or even flinching. The man handed Speedy a large, baby blue stuffed bear. Speedy took it and handed it to Rain, who took it and giggled. She thanked him and they moved on.

They went and got their picture drawn by an artist, as they sat on a bench with the ocean water as the background. After that they went back to the T-car and put away all their stuff. "For the next portion of the day, you're gonna want your hands free." Speedy said. Rain didn't have a mere clue what he was talking about, but she was up for a surprise. That was Speedy for you, a big tub of surprises. He grabbed Rain by the hand and led her back into the park. He pulled her up to the tallest, fastest rollercoaster there. Rain looked up at it and heard the people screaming. She grimaced and could feel her stomach getting queasy, even though she wasn't even on the ride yet. But she knew what was coming. "Now we're gonna ride all the attractions!"

"Speedy, I…er…don't really like rollercoasters." She gulped.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to you Rain." He said. "They're just rides."

"But-"

"Just trust me." He said and he gave her the warmest smile he could. She sighed and smiled back.

"Okay." She gave in. Speedy pulled her over to the nearest line.

Rain and Speedy rode all the rollercoasters and attractions in the pier. It was about a solid hour of screaming and threatening to spill their stomachs. But it was all worth while. Speedy and Rain stepped off of the last rollercoaster, holding onto each other and covering their mouths, and stumbling around as if their bodies prohibited them to walk in a straight line. Rain spoke, "That was…" and she slapped her hand over her mouth and gulped, "…Awesome!" she managed as soon as she removed her hand. Speedy smiled and they both stood up straight, finally.

"Told you. You hungry?" he asked. She thought for a minute.

"Despite the fact that I've almost barfed all over you ten times…yeah, I'm hungry." She said as she held her stomach.

"C'mon, I know the perfect place." And they walked off together to the far side of the pier, where all the buildings and rides were much older. There was a merry-go-round with old, tarnished poles and a dunking booth. But next to all the older things was a restaurant with tables in front of it that looked out onto the docks. There was a large man with a paper hat and red and white striped shirt washing the counter. Speedy walked over to the man. "Two corndogs and cokes, please." He said and at the same time he grabbed two sticks of pink cotton candy. The man brought back the order and Speedy slapped down the money. "Keep the change." And they walked over to the docks. He took a seat at the edge, letting his feet dangle over the water. He motioned for Rain to join him and she took a seat. Speedy and Rain began to eat their food.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rain asked.

"Hmm?" Speedy asked while chewing.

"The water when the sun is setting. It's beautiful." And then she sighed. "You're so lucky."

"Why?"

"Because you're a hero. People all over know you, and you know how to fight. I looked so pathetic the other day, when you guys were fighting Steamroller. All I did was drive the car and run." And then she looked like she had been struck by lightning. "Is Bee mad at me for that?"

"Nah, she's just happy you were okay." Speedy lied. Rain scoffed.

"Excuse me for mixing up anger with joy." She said in a sardonic tone.

"Bee just has to get to know you, that's all." And then they finished their food.

Next the teenagers went to a picture booth and got their pictures taken. They just goofed around in the booth, making funny faces and laughing. The best one was when they were cheek to cheek, grinning at the camera, looking as if there wasn't a care in the world, and it was only the two of them. But of course being so caught up in the fun, they didn't realize just how perfect they were. Not being perfect on their own, but as one, together. After the photo booth, they went to the oldest attraction at the pier, the Ferris Wheel. It was only them and a few other couples, actual couples. They got into a seat and the ride took off. It was night time now, and the stars were out. The Ferris Wheel went slowly at first, and then stopped when they were at the top, what luck. "It's so pretty up here. It's like you can almost touch the stars." Rain said as she leaned forward and looked down. She didn't like that sight at all and quickly sat back, making Speedy chuckle. Music began to play, and he recognized it as one of Rain's favorite songs. It was, "Fall To Pieces" by, none other than, Avril Lavigne. Rain noticed this and her smile grew wider.

"Yeah." He agreed. And then he placed his arm on the back of the seat, around Rain. He looked at her face as she gazed at the stars, and he thought about how he would do anything to make sure she was safe. He thought about how she almost got hurt the other day and realized that he had a responsibility. He had to keep her safe, because he cared. That's just something Bumblebee would never understand. This girl was different in almost every way. Then what the others said began to get to him. "Rain, does the way I dress embarrass you? I mean, the way I wear my costume out everywhere I go. Even when we're together." Rain shook her head.

"No, I don't mind at all. It just makes the other girls jealous of me." And he laughed at her, "No, seriously, I don't mind. It's who you are. Look at me, I wear the same thing all the time too." She had a point. "But when you come to my school for the talent show, feel free to dress like a normal guy. You are going, right?" she looked at him hopefully. Her multicolored eyes captivated him and he smiled.

"How could I not? You're singing right?"

"Yeah."

"Than I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You promise?" he sighed, realizing she was referring back to the day when he left her out on the sidewalk in the rain, waving goodbye as she got soaked. He reached forward and smoothed some hair on her head, feeling the silkiness of her hair.

"I promise." He said. And she smiled at him again and blushed as he continued to stroke her hair.

And then they were interrupted from their touching moment by a loud exploding sound. They looked up and saw that they were fireworks dancing in the sky, throwing different colors in every direction and glitter along with it. They came one after another, in a bunch, celebrating their own existence. Speedy looked at Rain who in turn looked at him. And something clicked in their hearts, had there ever been closer friends? Then their eyes were directed away when the Ferris Wheel began to spin faster and faster, making them grip onto the metal bar and scream in pure ecstasy! They were so into the moment that they didn't even notice how Speedy's hand seem to fall and fit so perfectly over Rain's. And in the air, the lyrics of the song repeated itself over and over again. "Cause I'm in love with you…I'm in love with you…'Cause I'm in love with you… I'm in love with you…I'm in love with you."


	11. The Team

Speedy drove them back to the orphanage and pulled up in front of it. He turned off the car and got out, walked around to the other side and then opened the door for Rain. She stepped out and they both leaned against the car for a minute. They sighed in unison and looked up at the starry sky, which they had been so close to just an hour ago in the seat of the Ferris Wheel. "Cotton candy, corndogs, balloon animals, fireworks…this has been some day." Speedy said.

"This has been a perfect day." Rain corrected him.

"I'm glad you think so. I hope you had fun."

"I did. Did you?"

"I had a great time." Speedy answered and they began to walk towards the doors of the orphanage.

"Thanks for taking me."

"Hey, no problem." And then he looked up at the orphanage. And it hit him for the first time. Rain really did have nobody to be there for her. That's why she was in there. But yet she somehow managed to be so strong and independent. It was almost amazing. Who wouldn't want a daughter like Rain? She didn't deserve to be in there, she deserved a family and to be around people who loved her. He looked up at the sign hanging above the door and then looked at Rain and held her by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Rain, you know I'll be there for you if you need anyone…right?" he asked with all seriousness. Rain pulled some hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Of course, and you know what, I would say the same thing…if I could. I'm just not special like that."

"You don't have to be a hero to be special; you're special in your own way." Speedy replied quickly. Rain smiled and looked at him funnily.

"Are you alright, Speedy?" she asked. He backed up and removed his hands.

"I just want you to know that I'll be there." He said. She just nodded. He held out his arms. "Give me a hug." He said, and she walked into his arms and they hugged. He rocked her back and forth a bit as she rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her there. Then they backed away. "I should get going." He said.

"I'll see you around." Rain answered and waved as she walked into the orphanage.

"Bye." And he walked back into the T-car and drove off. When he arrived at the tower, his perfect mood was crushed.

His teammates were sitting in the main room with bruises and bandages all over. Pieces of their outfits were torn and cut. Speedy gasped and walked down to Aqualad who was holding an icepack to his temple. His arm was in a sling and his eye looked swollen. "What happened?" he asked in shock.

"We fought Billy Numerous…without you." Aqualad explained. Speedy's mouth went agape and he turned to look at the twins. The twins had bruises all over them, and Menos had an ice pack tied to his ankle. They began to yell at Speedy in Spanish and shake their fists at him. He went to see how Bumblebee was doing, but when he turned around she was glaring at him in the face.

"Thanks a lot, Speedy." She said. She had a bloody nose and lip.

"I-I had no idea! If I had any clue I would have been there in a minute!" he alleged.

"Yeah right. Not only did we get beat pretty bad while you were out with your girlfriend, but Billy Numerous got away."

"We'll catch him!"

"No, we're in no condition to fight for at least a few days. If you had only been there. We can only cover ground as three when you're not around."

"But we have five members!"

"Mas y Menos can't fight on their own, you know that! Alone, they're useless!" Bumblebee explained. Mas y Menos said something to her in Spanish.

"Stupido!" they yelled at her after her comment.

"Maybe all we need is another member."

"And who would that be Speedy? Rain? She can't fight if her life depended on it."

"She doesn't need to!" Speedy shouted. And then everyone was silent.

"Forget it." Bumblebee said and she shook her head. "Let's all get some sleep. Maybe things will clear up in the morning." She said, and then she walked away with the others.

Speedy stayed in the main room, not knowing what to say or to do. He had a responsibility to the team, but he had a responsibility to Rain as well. Could he keep blowing off his duty to be with her? Was any of this fair? He couldn't just stop seeing Rain, he enjoyed every minute spent with her. Not only that, but he felt like he _had_ to be around her. What was he going to do? If he kept it up, he'd be off the team for sure. And that was the last thing he wanted. He figured he'd sort it out after a good night's sleep.

He walked to his room with heavy feet and a torn mind. He changed out of his outfit and climbed into bed. He kept tossing and turning, wondering what he could possibly do. He looked over at his outfit which he left strewn on the floor with the other ones, and hanging out of his pocket were the pictures from the photo booth. In the corner was his balloon animal. Everything reminded him of the perfect day he had just had with his best friend. He didn't have a clue what to do. And the talent show he had promised to go to was in a week.

The next morning was quiet, not because nobody was talking, they just weren't talking to him. They all sat on the couch, laughing and watching TV, wanting to exclude him, and he couldn't blame them. He was being a horrible teammate. So all morning he just polished his bow and counted his arrows. Then he thought fixing his hair would be suffice. But after that he had nothing to do. Later in the day he went out in the back and practiced with his bow and arrow. He always hit the mark, never an inch off. He soon grew bored, and desperate. He needed to talk to someone or he'd go crazy. And he knew exactly who to talk to about his problem. "I dunno, I just feel like I'm letting them down. And I don't know what to do to make it up to them. I feel like they're going to kick me off the team soon." He said into the telephone.

"Well, they have a right to be angry Speedy, I'm sorry." Rain said on the other line.

"I know." He said in the confines of his room. He bowed his head and sighed. Then he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I just feel like there's nothing I can do."

"Well, you could stop picking me up for school." Rain offered.

"No, then I won't get to see you as much." Speedy reminded her.

"I know, I know, but maybe it's for the best. And who knows, maybe seeing each other so much makes it look like we're more than friends. I think you should let me walk to and from school from now on." She said.

"Alright." Speedy gave in.

"Besides, I'm getting fat." She said, and he laughed.

"No you're not." He said after laughing.

"Now go fix them the best dinner they've ever had. They deserve it." Rain told him. He smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks Rain." He said softly.

"No problem. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Rain."

"Bye Speedy." And they hung up. Speedy jumped up and ran into the kitchen, where he spent hours fixing a smorgasbord of food. He finished with the dessert and set everything out on the table. He took off his cooking mitts and called everyone in.

"Mmm. It all looks so good." Bumblebee said. "What made you fix all this?" she asked.

"Just my way of apologizing."

"Whose idea was this?" Aqualad asked as they all sat down. Speedy smiled.

"A friend's." he simply replied and they dug in. "Just a friend's." he repeated.

"It's delicious." Aqualad complimented.

"Si, delicioso!" Mas y Menos cheered with their little mouths full.

"So…we're cool…right?" Speedy asked.

"Of course! What did you think we were gonna kick you off the team over this one incident?" Aqualad asked.

"It's two actually." They all looked at Bumblebee after she said that. Speedy gulped. "I'm just kidding." She laughed.

"Thanks Rain." Speedy whispered to himself before he sat down and began to eat with the rest of the team.


	12. Kidnapped

It was Tuesday morning, and Rain was on her way to school. She had her backpack filled with her books and all her homework was done. She was ready for another day at school. She didn't mind not having a ride from Speedy. The sound of her boots hitting the sidewalk with every stride fell onto her ears. She smiled as she walked along, just thinking about the day ahead of her. But her thoughts were disrupted when she heard some footsteps behind her. They were coming up fast, so she stopped and turned around to see who it was, but she saw nothing.

This puzzled her, and she just continued walking. But soon after she commenced walking again, she heard the footsteps. This time they grew louder. She began to get an unsafe feeling and she turned around to see who it was again, but she didn't see anyone this time either. So she began walking again, faster this time, and the steps came back quicker than ever! She heard a chuckle from behind her and then she made a sharp cut into an alley. She stopped in there and stayed with her back to the brick wall. She slid her way down further into the alley until she touched the dumpster. She moved from the side of the dumpster and walked further into the shadows.

Things got dark quick, and she fumbled her way through scattered garbage. She looked out and began to walk backwards…until she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She spun around quick and went to scream, but another hand slapped over her mouth! She tried to pull the hand off of her mouth but couldn't! "Where do you think you're going?" asked another girl's voice. Rain turned to see who it was, and she saw that it was a girl with white skin and pink hair. She had pink, cat eyes that glared into her own. Rain went to struggle more, but when she turned back around she saw a small child standing in front of her, and he began to tie her feet together! Rain kicked him and he fell back.

"Watch it you stinking, barf brain!" the small boy complained in an irritating voice. Rain felt her hands get tied together and then some tape was slapped over her mouth! This couldn't be happening! She was being kidnapped! She wanted to bad to yell, to anyone, to Speedy. He would help her!

Three more boys walked up to her. One was in a red suit with a division sign on his chest, and another one dressed up in a lot of black and yellow armor with a shield with a large H in the middle of it. The other boy was huge! He had shaggy hair and a well built body. They all crowded around her and looked at her. Rain struggled more but couldn't break free of the ropes! "Is this her, Jinx?" asked the biggest kid.

"Of course it's her, Mammoth. She looks just like the girl Headmaster showed us." The girl replied.

"Someone has to carry her." The boy in the red said. He had a country accent. Mammoth growled and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Rain began to squirm frantically and kick her feet! She screamed through the duct tape on her mouth, but only a muffled sound came out.

"You might as well stop screaming. No one's gonna hear you, pea brain!" the smallest boy taunted as he flew up to her using a jetpack.

"Leave her alone, Gizmo! We're not after her." Jinx reminded him. "She's just the bait."

"You think those losers, Titans East, will come?" the boy with H on his shield asked.

"Of course. We have their little friend." Jinx said. "And once we catch them, the Headmaster will let us graduate."

Rain couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being kidnapped for a trap. Speedy would be in trouble! And then the others! What could she do? She just continued to try and break free of the ropes as they carried her off, wondering what she could possibly do to help her friends. The girl and the four boys brought her to an empty warehouse near the docks, where they tied her up to a chair. By now she knew all of their names from them fussing at each other about what to do with her. The one named Billy placed a hand under her chin and directed her gaze up into his. "She's kinda cute, ain't she?" he asked, and he laughed. Rain was horrified and began to let tears stream down face. "Awe, don't worry princess, we're not gonna hurt ya'." He reassured her, though it was little reassuring. "Daggone, look at those eyes! They're different colors!" he pointed out.

"No duh," Jinx said with her arms crossed, "The Headmaster said that she's a mutant." Rain shook her head furiously. "Don't lie!" Jinx yelled at her. "You're among friends. Take her tape off." And Gizmo ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Ouch!" and she growled, "You guys ARE NOT my friends! The titans will come and stop you! You'll see!" Rain got it all out before Gizmo slapped the tape back over her mouth. Jinx got out her communicator.

"It's time to make the call."

Speedy got off the phone back at the tower and hung up. He turned to the other titans and looked worried. "What's the matter Speedy?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's Rain, nobody's seen her in hours." He said.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad grew interested. He jumped over the back of the couch and walked over. Mas y Menos raced up to them.

"She left for school and never showed up. The school called the head of the orphanage and she doesn't even know where Rain is." Speedy explained.

"Maybe she's playing hooky." Aqualad offered. Speedy shook his head.

"That's not like Rain. She'd never skip school." Speedy said. "I'm really worried."

"I'm sure she's fine." Bumblebee said.

But then the main screen in the tower came on and began to blink the words, "Transmission". They ran over and Bumblebee began to type on the computer. Soon the screen turned on and there stood Jinx in the picture. "Jinx!" they all said at once.

"That's right." She said. "And I have something you might want to see." She said. And she stepped to the side to reveal Rain tied to the chair, bound and gagged.

"Rain!" Speedy cried. "Tell us where you're hiding her!" he demanded.

"Hmm…no. I think I'll leave that for you guys to find out. Until then, she'll be with us. Oh and don't worry, we'll keep her nice and comfortable." Jinx lied as the boys laughed and began to rattle the chair she was in. "Bye, bye!" and the screen cut off. Speedy slammed his fist down on the computer and grabbed his bow and arrows.

"We have to find her!" Speedy said.

"I agree!" Aqualad concurred. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Bumblebee stopped them. "I didn't give the word."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Speedy asked. "Rain's in danger and we're just standing here!"

"It could be a trap!" Bumblebee said.

"So? We have to go! She needs us!" Speedy fussed.

"Maybe someone else will help her!"

"Like who?" he demanded to know. "Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean that we can stand here and ignore this!" there was no answer. "I'm going!" and he turned and went to walk out.

"Where're you going?" Bumblebee asked.

"To save Rain." Speedy replied. Aqualad looked at the twins, who looked back up at him.

"We're coming with you!" Aqualad stated. And he and Mas y Menos raced out leaving Bee all by herself, alone and angry.

The titans jumped into the T-car and searched the city. They tried to get a pinpoint on the transmission but Jinx must have used a trace buster because they had nothing. They frantically searched all over the town and asked people questions for help, but they got nothing. Speedy grew more and more frenzied as the search went on; he kept saying "We have to find her. We have to find her!" Aqualad would reassure him for the millionth time that everything would be okay.

Their search came to a halt after they had checked every warehouse in town. But still they found nothing, not even a clue. They stopped outside the city limits and got out of the car. "Okay, let's look at the little bit of clues we have." Aqualad said. Speedy was pacing back and forth. "Okay, we don't have any clues." And then he sighed and turned to Speedy. "What're we going to do? We have nothing!" he asked his friend. Speedy kept pacing.

"I don't know what to do!" he snapped back.

"Pobre Senorita Rain!" Mas y Menos cried and Menos began to cry. Mas patted his back.

"We've looked just about everywhere." Aqualad said.

"All except the docks!" Speedy realized.

"Great idea!" and they all jumped back into the car and drove off to the docks.

In the car, Speedy thought to himself. How did he let his happen? He should have been there! Rain was his responsibility. She trusted him. He even told her that he would always be there for her. Now she was in danger, and he couldn't even find her to help. He swore that when he got his hands on the Hive Five, he would crush them into pulp! How dare they kidnap her! But he couldn't help to be mad at himself for allowing it. "This is all my fault." He said to himself.


	13. Pretty Quick Thinking

Rain was slammed down on a conveyer belt. She grunted from the pain that surged through her back and she grimaced. She was still bound and gagged, and couldn't break free no matter how much she wiggled around. The boys began to tie Rain to the conveyer belt. "Looks like your friends didn't come." Jinx taunted. "Oh well, they'll just have to simply suffer the consequences." She said with a shrug. And she pushed a button on the machine. Rain looked down and saw a pit of fire, with flames reaching up towards the ceiling and raging with fury! With another press of the button, the conveyer belt began to move towards the flames! "Let's see you get out of that."

Rain went into a frenzy! She began to kick and wiggle about, trying her hardest to break free of the ropes! This looked like the end for her. She watched as the flames grew closer and closer…there was nothing she could do. She began to cry, but her screams were muffled and only her tears were noticeable. She thought, if only those fiends were right…if only she was a mutant. Than maybe she'd find a way to break free and live. But she wasn't special like that, she was a normal girl, the typical damsel in distress. And this was the end of the line.

But just as she gave up hope, there was a loud booming sound to her right, and she looked to her side. It was the boys of Titans East here to her rescue! "Ah, you made it!" Jinx said. "Where's your boss? It's four against five, that's an unfair fight." But the boys ignored her and sprang into action! Aqualad took all the water from the pipes and formed a giant water ball. He threw it at Private Hive and he went tumbling back. Mas y Menos raced around, running up to different members of the opposite team and kicking them in the face! Speedy shot arrow after arrow!

"Hang on Rain!" he called out to his friend in danger. And then Jinx sent a wave of bad luck in his direction, and then the whole ceiling began to cave in! Titans East looked up just as it started to fall! Rain tried to scream, but she was muted by the gag. The roof came down on top of her friends, and only a cloud of smoke remained. Rain grew furious and began to kick around, still knowing that there was nothing she could do. Were they gone? Were they hurt?

"Looks like that's the end of that." Jinx said and laughed. She got out her communicator and spoke into it with an evil grin on her face. "Headmaster, the Titans East has been terminated. All except their leader." But just as she said that, an arrow shot it out of her hands! They all looked at the ruble and saw that the boys had hidden behind it, and were safe! Jinx threw more waves of bad luck at them, but they split up.

Aqualad shot more water at them, while riding a giant wave. He shot Mammoth with a water ball and then turned and punched Private Hive in the face! Billy Numerous split himself into three more duplicates and they all went to ambush Aqualad, but Mas y Menos dashed over and began to fight them off! Gizmo ran into the mix with his large metal spider legs carrying him. He began to shoot missiles at the titans! Jinx ran back over to Rain and pulled a lever that made the conveyer belt go faster! An arrow whistled through the air and knocked her in the face, making her crash into the machine and hit her head. She fell to the floor unconscious. Rain looked down at the flames that were now coming up even faster! She squirmed with all her might but the ropes didn't let up one bit!

Soon Speedy dashed over and jumped onto the conveyer belt with Rain! He began to untie the rope as fast as he could, all while they were growing closer to the fire pit! Speedy fumbled with the rope's knot until Jinx dove in and pushed him away from Rain! The two struggled on the floor, kicking and punching, choking each other. In one last desperate attempt, Speedy shot out an arrow towards Rain. The arrow just missed her body, but cut the ropes and set her free! And right after the rope was cut, Speedy jumped up and snatched Rain off of the moving contraption, throwing her over his shoulder and diving off just missing the fire pit!

On the floor, Speedy untied Rain and took off her gag. "Are you okay?" he asked her. But then Mammoth grabbed onto Speedy and yanked him away! He grabbed hold of Speedy and began to squeeze the living breath out of him! Speedy writhed in his grip, dropping his bow and trying to break free! Rain looked at the other titans, who were also being held hostage by the other Hive Five members. Jinx walked up to them.

"Good, now let's get rid of them…for good!" she said.

"NOOOO!" they heard a scream, and then Rain jumped up onto Mammoth's back and grabbed hold of his head! She dug her nails into his face, making him drop Speedy and go into a panic attack! Mammoth began to spin around and try and grab Rain and rip her off of his face! Speedy watched in terror as Rain was snatched off of his face and thrown like a rag doll against a wall! She hit it and slid down, then laid on the ground out cold.

"RAIN!" he called out, and now he was mad! He grabbed his bow and arrows and aimed a combustive arrow at Mammoth's face and shot it! It was a direct hit, and Mammoth went down, the titans ran out of the grip of their captors just as Mammoth came down on top of Private Hive, Billy Numerous and Gizmo, crushing them. Jinx yelled.

"You clumsy good for nothing…" but she was kicked in the back by Mas y Menos and went flying forward, where she was greeted by Aqualad's fist in her stomach. Speedy picked her up by her collar and punched her in the face.

"That's for Rain!" he growled as she fell to the ground. The titans walked away to see if Rain was okay, but as they did, Jinx fired one last shot of bad luck at them! They turned just in time to see it coming for them! But a mirror was rolled out onto the floor, and it passed in front of the titans, deflecting the ray and sending it back at Jinx. It hit the floor, and within seconds the floor caved in, taking the members of Hive Five with it. The titans looked in the direction the mirror came from and saw Rain, holding herself up on a crate filled with identical mirrors. They ran over to her.

"Great save!" Aqualad gushed. Rain was weak in the knees and almost fell to the floor, but Speedy caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. He helped her back up as she nodded.

"That was…" and she paused. "AWESOME!" Speedy smiled.

"That was some pretty quick thinking." Aqualad said, "You saved our butts back there." Mas y Menos danced around and began to cheer.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Speedy asked one last time.

"Thanks to you." She replied.

"Well, we had some help." He referred back to her. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, grateful that she was alright. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"I'm fine." She replied.

"But you almost got killed today. I promised you that I'd always be there. And I wasn't."

"Yes you were." Rain told him, "You were just a little late." She finished with a smirk.

"That's Speedy for you. Always fashionably late." Aqualad said with a hand on her shoulder.


	14. Show Of Talents

**A/N: Okay, I'm not getting any reviews, and the one I got recently was very critcal and really pissed me off so I'm not sure yet, but this might be the last chapter I post. Plus nobody is reading it. If anyone really wants me to continue the story, and trust me it gets more exciting, then please let me know. And if the story does end, thank Cheshire92 for the "wonderful review" and "wonderful private messages"that caused me to lose interest. Thank you.**

It was a school day for Rain, but not just any school day, this was the day that made if exactly three days until summer vacation started. This meant that the annual Steel City High School Talent Show was today. And Rain was the main attraction. Rain had been practicing her brains out, especially since she was the last act to go, this would mean that she would have to put on a spectacular finale. And of course Speedy was planning on attending. Not even Bumblebee was going to keep him away from this event. Speedy grabbed his weapons and was about to ready to walk out the door, when Aqualad stopped him. "Bad idea." He said.

"What?" Speedy asked.

"No weaponry allowed in school."

"Oh yeah." Speedy had let it slip his mind.

"Secondly and most importantly, you're in costume."

"Yeah, so?"

"You'll embarrass her. You're going to her school; you should try to fit in." Aqualad said. Speedy thought for a minute. He was right! Speedy set down his weapons and walked back into his room. Now he would have only a few minutes to get changed and get to the school. But what would he wear? He didn't have many normal clothes. He opened his closet and saw a bunch of the same costumes. He growled and stuck his head in the closet and looked around. He found something in the back and pulled it out.

"Perfect!" he said, and he changed.

Rain was pacing back and forth backstage, waiting for Speedy to show up. She knew that he was normally late, but this time he was super late. Her mind began to slip into a series of _what if_ questions. What if he was ambushed? What if he was in trouble? What if the Hive Five caught him? What if Bumblebee didn't let him come? She sighed in frustration as the third act walked off stage. Only six more acts until she was up. "Come on Speedy!" she whispered to herself. "I don't want to do this if you're not here." And then someone walked up to her.

"Excuse me, miss." Said a familiar voice. Rain turned and saw a boy in baggy jeans, a red T-shirt and a red baseball cap. Rain didn't recognize the person at all, but then the boy lifted the hat up from over his face and revealed a mask over his eyes. And then she knew immediately who it was.

"Speedy!" she cheered. "You look…normal. I mean, other than the mask."

"The mask stays." He replied, "I take the mask off for nobody."

"I was worried you weren't going to show up." Rain said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said.

"Young man, please take a seat out in the auditorium." A teacher came up and said. Speedy pulled the cap back down, covering his face in a shadow.

"I'd better go." He said. "Good luck." He said with a nod and walked away. Rain smiled to herself. Speedy had actually dressed like a normal guy, for her! She never thought that in a million years he'd wear something other than his costume. It was just proof of how good of a friend he was. She felt so lucky.

Speedy was standing in the back of the auditorium with his arms crossed. He waited for Rain to come on with anticipation. He knew that she was going to blow everyone away. She had the perfect voice. He looked forward to their future years, when he would be going to actual theaters just to hear her sing. He knew she had the talent. And he knew that he and Rain would be friends in those years, he was convinced that they would never be separated.

Finally, the second to last act walked off stage and Speedy smiled to himself, knowing who was up next. "Last but certainly not least, we have one last student here to perform for us today. Please give a round of applause for Rain!" a teacher announced. There was a little bit of clapping, but not a whole lot. Speedy clapped wildly, he didn't mind. He knew that in just another few minutes, everyone would be going crazy with applause. Rain walked across the stage with the microphone in her hand. She stood at the edge, in the center of the stage. Speedy whistled and gave her a thumbs up from the back. She must have seen it because she answered with a thumbs up of her own.

"I will be singing, 'He Wasn't', by Avril Lavigne." She announced. Speedy chuckled to himself. Of course. Music began to play and Rain started to sing.

_There's not much going on today_

_I'm really bored it's getting late_

_What happened to my Saturday_

_Monday's coming the day I hate_

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

By the end of the first verse some people began to clap along with the beat. Some other people stood up and watched as Rain began to get into the music. She swung her hips and bit and danced around, she didn't look shy at all! Rain walked back and forth on the stage, making sure to give everyone her attention. It was so obvious that she belonged on stage. She started to sing the second verse.

_This is when I start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails_

_I think it's time for me to bail_

_This part of you is getting stale_

_Sit on the bed alone_

_Staring at the phone_

_He wasn't what I wanted_

_What I thought, no_

_He wouldn't even open up the door_

_He never made me feel like I was special_

_He isn't really what I'm looking for_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_We've all got choices_

_No, no, no, no_

_We've all got voices_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Stand up make some noise_

_No, no, no, no_

_Stand up make some noise_

Rain moved into the finale of the song, and by this time everyone was up out of their seat and cheering! Speedy watched and smiled to himself, he knew it was going to happen. Some people began to jump up and down and cheer, and soon things looked like a real concert. Rain finished the song and bowed. People continued to go crazy with excitement and began to cheer her on. They wanted an encore! The boy next to Speedy nudged him. "Do you know her?" he asked.

"Yeah," Speedy replied with a smile and continued clapping, "I know her."

"Rain, you were amazing!" Speedy complimented as they walked out of the school together. The talent show was over, and Rain came in first place, winning a small gold trophy. They were walking around the corner, back to where Speedy parked the T-car. "You totally had everyone going. It was so cool!"

"Thanks." She said. "Why did you park so far away from the school? And why did you dress so differently today?"

"The parking lot was full. And because, well, I didn't want to embarrass you."

"You don't embarrass me. If anything I should embarrass you."

"How so?"

"Because I can't fight, I get into trouble, and when I do try to help I end up getting hurt."

"If you're talking about the other day, don't worry about it. What you did was really brave. Most people look at Mammoth and run." Rain blushed, and then the two looked at each other. They always had those moments, where they would just stare into each other's eyes and smile. And once again, this moment was interrupted, by a loud explosion up the street from them! They stopped dead in their tracks and looked ahead. An army of robots marched down the street in rows of four, using laser cannons to shoot at cars and people. Rain recognized the design right away.

"Cyrbog?" she asked as she turned to Speedy.

"Brother Blood!" he muttered. He turned to Rain. "Rain, I want you to run around the corner and get in the T-car, you'll be safe there!" Rain shook her head.

"What about you? You don't have your bow!"

"I'll be fine." He reassured her. She just nodded and ran off down the street. And as she did, a robot spotted her. It stopped and began to follow her. "Uh oh!" and she ran faster. Soon she reached the T-car, and went to jump in, but she pulled on the door handle and it didn't open! She looked through the window and saw that it was locked! She growled to herself. "Speedy…" and she shook her head. Of course he'd forget to tell her it was locked. She heard mechanical sounds growing louder and looked back to see the robot was still following her. She gasped and looked around for a place to hide! She saw that the moon roof was open, and she climbed up onto the roof of the car and jumped in! The Cyborg-bot grabbed onto the car and began to shake it! Rain clutched onto the steering wheel and screamed! "Key! I need the key!" and she searched around in all the glove compartments for the key. She didn't find it anywhere! In one last desperate attempt, she reached under the seat and felt around the floor until her finger tips felt something smooth and cool. She picked it up and saw that it was the spare key. "Yes!" and she plugged it into the ignition and turned the car on. And without hesitation she hit the gas and sped off towards the scene of the crime!

Rain swerved around the corner and slammed on the breaks when she saw what was going on. People were in the streets, running for their lives while the robots walked around, terrorizing them. They lifted up cars and ripped open mailboxes. It was as if they were looking for something. Rain looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Speedy's bow and quiver where in the back seat. "Bingo!" and she reached back and grabbed it. She climbed out of the moon roof and stood on the roof of the car. She looked everywhere for Speedy, but couldn't seem to find him. Of course, of all the days he could dress to fit in, this had to be the day. "If only he had his costume on." She said to herself as she held the weaponry close.

Rain's attention was redirected when she saw a broken Cyborg-bot hit a glass window, sparking and malfunctioning. She looked in the direction it came in and saw a boy fighting off the robots. He kicked and punched them, and then his hat fell off. It was him! "Speedy! Catch!" and she tossed the quiver and bow in his direction! He jumped up and caught it. He strapped the quiver onto his back and began to fight the robots off. Rain jumped back into the car and looked at the radio. She had to signal for help! She picked up the receiver and pushed a button, making a static sounds come on. "May-day, may-day!" she tried. "May-day! May-day!" she got to answer. "SOMEBODY PLEASE PICK UP!" And she slammed her hand down on the dash board.

"Rain…" a voice came in. Rain fumbled with the receiver and turned the small knob, trying to make it come in clearer. "This is Aqualad…over."

"YES! Aqualad, it's Rain! I'm at the school! There's a bunch of robots attacking and Speedy's out there by himself! Please help!" and then she paused, "Over." She remembered how to do this from a TV show she had seen once. She held onto the receiver and waited for a reply.

"Ra-...hel-…s-…on-…t-…ay-…ju-…h-…ti-…" a broken up message came back.

"What? Aqualad…Aqualad you're breaking up!" and she began to frantically twist and turn all the different knobs on the radio, "Come in! Over!" And then there was nothing but static. "Aqualad! Rain to Aqualad, come in Aqualad!" and then there was nothing! "NO!" and she threw the receiver. She looked around and saw that a robot was shaking the antenna. "Hey!" she complained, no wonder the transmittion let out. She put the car in drive and slammed on the gas, speeding away and into the scene!

Robots went flying in all directions as Rain went speeding through the mob! She screamed and held her back to the seat as the robots fell onto the hood of the car and slid off! One grabbed on and looked her in the face! She screamed and hit the breaks, making him fly off and into a shop window! Then she put the car in reverse and slammed the gas again, going backwards and running over the fallen robots! The car felt like it was on a bumpy road as it drove over the Cyborg-bots, crushing them. "Yeah!" she cheered as she stopped the car. She jumped out the car and went to run over to Speedy, but a robot grabbed her by her neck! She gasped and grabbed onto its metal arm as it lifted her up into the air. She kicked around and gasped for breath! Then an arrow went by her head and hit the robot directly in the face, making it drop her, spark and then fall over. Rain grabbed onto her neck and coughed. Speedy walked over and helped her up. She leaned on him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded and coughed again. Speedy rubbed her back.

"Next time you go out, wear your costume." Rain told him, and he laughed. "Besides, I think you look better in that." He just chuckled again and put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Rain placed her hand on his chest, feeling his muscle.

"That was some pretty nice driving." he said, and Rain felt the vibration of his chest on her hand. The other titans came into view and Mas y Menos sped up to them. Then Bumblebee and Aqualad. Bumblebee saw Speedy and Rain and crossed her arms. She shook her head and walked over to the T-car to make sure it was okay.

"Are you two alright?" Aqualad asked.

"We're fine." Speedy said, "How did you know?"

"Rain called on the car radio." Aqualad explained.

"Who did all this?" inquired Rain.

"Brother Blood. Those are his robots." Aqualad answered. "How'd you take all of them down, Speedy?"

"I had some help." he said as he looked down at Rain who was comfortable in his arms. Aqualad saw this and smiled. She looked a little _too _comfortable.

"Are you guys sure you're just friends?" he asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Speedy. Mas y Menos began to laugh at make kissy faces


	15. A Bad Day

It was a rainy day, and the members of Titans East stayed in the tower to avoid the rain. It was a torrential downpour outside, and flood warnings were announced on the news. The rain didn't let up one bit all day, perfect weather for ducks, but not for people. Luckily the alarms hadn't gone off all day and the titans could relax and play video games. Bumblebee saw it as the perfect opportunity to get some chores done. She walked into the main room where the boys were playing video games and she turned off the television without warning. The boys groaned in complaint. "Chore day." She said.

"Come on, Bee. We already cleaned the tower!" Aqualad said.

"Yeah, last month." Speedy came in.

"That's exactly why we need to clean again, and what a day to do it. There's nothing else to do." Bumblebee explained.

"In case you forgot, we were in the middle of doing something." Said Speedy.

"You'll appreciate a nice, clean tower." Bumblebee stated, "Now, let's start with our rooms."

"Thanks a lot, Mom." Speedy taunted.

"I hate it when you call me that!" Bumblebee complained.

"Can't we do it later?" Aqualad asked.

"Today is the one day we're not busy fighting crime! We'll do it today, and when I say today I mean now!" their boss demanded. The boys groaned and got up off the couch and made their way to their rooms. But as they did, the computer came on and the words "visitor" flashed on the screen. Bumblebee walked over to it and pushed a button. Another panel popped up and showed the front door to the tower, and at the door stood a figure. "Who is crazy enough to be out in the rain?" The boys didn't answer, but ran down to the door. "Guys wait! It could be a trick!" and she ran after them.

At the door, the team readied for battle, just in case it was a trick. Speedy readied and arrow, Aqualad got into a fighting stance and Mas y Menos grabbed hands. Bumblebee rose on of her lasers to the door and then pushed a button that opened it. But instead of finding a villain at their doorstep…they found a soaking wet, teary eyed Rain. They lowered their weapons and Speedy ran over to her. "Rain? What're you doing here? How did you get here?" he asked as he pulled her inside. Bumblebee rolled her eyes, not this girl again. She put away her weapons and crossed her arms.

"What a surprise." She said sarcastically. Rain walked inside, dripping wet and hugging herself, crying. On her back was her backpack which also dripped water onto the floor.

"What's the matter?" Speedy asked another question. Rain just looked at him with red brimming eyes and more tears fell. She began to choke up and cry more. Speedy placed his hand under her chin and directed her eyes up to his. "Tell me what happened." He said softly. Rain sniffled for the hundredth time and closed her eyes. She bowed her head, and just faintly spoke.

"I ran away." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because…today…" and she choked up again and began to cry harder, breaking down into sobs. Speedy frowned and looked at the other guys on the team.

"Let's bring her inside." Aqualad said. He and Speedy both placed a hand on Rain's shoulders and walked her up the stairs. Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to shove her outside and slam the door. Let her deal with her own problems.

The boys grabbed towels and fixed tea. They wrapped Rain up in a towel and sat her down on the sofa. They tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Speedy sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, letting her cry on him, still not knowing what the problem was. Bumblebee stayed in the corner and watched from there, refusing to be a part of what she saw as madness. Aqualad walked over with a mug of tea and handed it to Rain. Rain took it, still sniffling, and looked at the cloud of steam that danced over it. Mas y Menos grabbed a box of tissues and sat on the couch with Aqualad and Speedy.

"Tell us what happened." Speedy spoke to Rain, his arm still around her. Aqualad was sitting next to her as well, holding the box of tissues. Rain took a deep breath and started.

"Today, I woke up and got ready for school as usual. I went down to the lobby to say goodbye to Ms. White…" and Rain paused, "…and she was dead." Everyone felt sorrow rush through them as the words hit their ears. It was always so hard when someone died.

"Awe man. Rain…I'm sorry." Speedy sympathized.

"Not only that, but today in school, everyone was talking about me."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Aqualad asked. Rain shook her head.

"No, they were saying terrible things about me. They called me names all day. And in lunch when I walked in, they all began to chant horrible nicknames. It wasn't really the greatest way to start a summer vacation."

"What were they calling you?" Speedy asked.

"Mutant." Rain replied and a tear fell, "I overheard some kids talking about my eyes. They said I was abnormal and not human. I went to my locker at the end of the day, and when I opened it, a can of paint fell out onto me. Some kids had set up my locker." And she began to cry again.

"What else?" Speedy knew there was more.

"After school was open-house. And people from all over came to the orphanage. By the end of open-house, half of the girls had been adopted…except for me." And she bowed her head and cried more, sobbing louder. "I'm never going to find a home! Nobody wants me!"

"That's not true." Speedy said.

"Yes it is!" she half-yelled. "Look at me!" and she looked him in the eyes and pointed to her multicolored ones. "I'm a freak! I heard a couple saying they didn't want to adopt me because they thought something was wrong with me!" Speedy and the others were silent. Rain had really had a terrible day. No wonder she was in so much pain.

"People are cruel, Rain. I don't know what to say." Aqualad offered. Mas y Menos walked up to Rain and looked her in the face with eyes full of sadness. Speedy pulled Rain into his arms and hugged her, stroking her wet hair.

"One day, you'll find a home. I know it. Until then…you have me." Speedy told her.

"And me." Aqualad came in with a hand on her shoulder and a smile.

"Y nos." Mas y Menos even came in. Speedy began to rock Rain back and forth and she cried.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I promise." He reassured her. "But I don't get it. You chose to come here?" Rain nodded and wiped away her tears as she backed up.

"I have friends here." She said.

"Yes you do." Aqualad agreed.

"Please…I know it's asking much…but…can I stay?" Rain asked.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"Oh please! I can't go back there!" Rain begged. The boys looked at Bumblebee who was over in the corner. She just looked back at them, shocked. She shook her head furiously!

"No way!" she replied. The boys glared and Speedy turned back to Rain.

"Of course you can." He replied. Rain smiled a bit and stopped crying. Bumblebee's mouth dropped open!

"WHAT?" she ran up to them.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Speedy said as he helped Rain up and they walked away into the hallway together. Rain followed him, feeling a bit better. She looked down at her and Speedy's intertwined fingers. She blushed to herself, wondering if he'd ever do the same with anybody else. And at the moment she wondered why she hadn't held hands with him more often. Speedy pressed a button on a wall and two metal doors slid open, and they stepped in. He turned the light on, illuminating the room and revealing a bed, a dresser and a desk for working in a large room. The color of the walls was pink and so were the bed sheets. Rain walked in and looked around. "Nobody else wanted this room because of the color. But seeing that pink is your favorite, I think it will do the trick. Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful." She replied as she walked over to the bed and touched the warm, soft covers.

"And check this out." And he pressed another button, the room went dark, but the ceiling was lit by a bunch of dots that looked like stars. It was an exact replica of a starry night. Rain gasped and smiled. Then she turned and saw the view of the lake that lead out to the ocean. "I hope it'll be enough."

"It's more than enough." Rain retorted. "Thank you…for everything."

"No problem." Speedy handed her the backpack. She took it and they looked at each other. "Well, you should probably get some sleep. You've had a long, hard day and you'll feel better in the morning."

"I already feel better." Rain informed him.

"Good." And he rubbed the back of his head. "So, I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright." Rain said as she sat down on the bed. "Good night, Speedy."

"Night, Rain." And he pressed a button and closed the door, letting Rain calm down and get some sleep for the night.


	16. A Friendly Helper

Speedy felt almost excited to have Rain in the tower with the rest of the team. This meant that he could see her everyday and not get in trouble. Other than excitement, he had a strange feeling, one he couldn't explain. Whatever the feeling was, it stayed in his gut for most of the night until he got up out of bed and walked to Rain's room, where he pressed his ear against the door to hear if she was alright. Breathing, he heard her breathing, nothing more. Once he was satisfied that everything was okay he went back to his own room and went to bed. But when he couldn't fall asleep, he turned on the radio softly and listened to the music. "Breathing" by Lifehouse was on, and he let it lay gently onto his ears. The lyrics seemed to fit the mood perfectly, a little _too _perfectly. He sighed and tossed and turned, trying to fall back asleep, feeling guilty about the single thought that ran through his head.

The next morning, Speedy awoke to radio still playing. He turned it off and got up for the day. He got ready, brushing his hair to perfection and making sure his costume looked right before he went out into the main room and into the kitchen area. He put on his chef's hat and began to fix pancakes. He even broke out the blueberries for the batter. Bumblebee walked over and sat down. Speedy knew what was coming. "Let me guess, Rain's favorite pancakes are blueberry, right?" she annoyed him. Speedy didn't answer, but just flipped the pancake over and let it cook. "What is it about this girl that is so special?"

"I don't know!" Speedy replied. "But she is, okay?"

"No, not okay! How could you go against my decision and let her stay in the tower?" Bumblebee complained. "Just how long will she be here?"

"Until she gets back on her feet." Speedy still refused to look at his boss.

"I should throw you off the team." Bumblebee made a remark. Speedy slammed the spatula down and turned to face her with a pissed off look on his face. Bumblebee didn't really expect that to happen.

"Why do you hate her? Why?" Speedy demanded. "Is it because she gets more attention than you? Is it because she's pretty? What is it?"

"It's because you like her so dang much!" and then she crossed her arms. Speedy growled and flipped another pancake.

"Don't you get it Bee?" Aqualad said as he came over, and he made big puppy eyes and cupped his hands together in a dainty manner, "Speedy's…in love!" Speedy spun around and went to say something but was cut off my Mas.

"Si, el la ama, el idiota grande!" Menos began to laugh.

"Y usted penso que Starfire era linda." Menos poked fun at his brother, making Mas glare at him. And then Aqualad and Bumblebee began to taunt him.

"Speedy and Rain, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang and danced. Speedy turned red.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" he said. "Rain is my best friend, of course I'm gonna have her back! You guys are being ridiculous!" and he turned back to the breakfast. The other titans began to laugh, but Bumblebee stopped and sighed. Just as she was about to say something else, the sliding doors opened and Rain walked in. Bumblebee rested her cheek on her fist and sighed in irritation.

"What's so funny?" she asked, innocently. Speedy glared at the others.

"Say _anything_ and I'll kill you."

"About what, Speedy?" Rain asked. Speedy acted as if nothing happened.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said and then placed two pancakes on a plate. "Look. I made blueberry pancakes, your favorite." Rain smiled and walked down into the kitchen. She took a seat next to Bumblebee, and the boys watched as the tension in their leader skyrocketed.

"Morning, Bee." Rain said. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for a while."

"Uh, Rain, why don't you come sit next to me?" Aqualad said as he pulled Rain up out of the seat and placed her in another one. He sat down next to her and smiled. "Bee can be grumpy in the morning." He lied, making Bumblebee growl at him. Speedy set down the plates of pancakes in front of everyone, but before he set the plate down in front of Bumblebee he leaned in and whispered to her.

"Look, at least try to be nice to her while she's here." He said in a hushed voice. Then he set down her plate and took a seat in front of Rain with his own. "So, Rain, how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, thank you." She replied. And she began to eat. "The pancakes are delicious by the way." Just as everyone was about to dig in, the alarms went off. Everyone ran over to the computer and Bumblebee began to type until the screen popped on. There was another bank robbery down town.

"Let's go." Bumblebee commanded. The titans ran out the door.

"Wait!" Rain called after them. "Can I help?"

"Best if you stayed out of the way and let the superheroes take care of this." Bumblebee told her, coldheartedly and she flew off. Rain just looked at her, surprised by the hostility. Speedy ran up to her.

"Just stay here and finish your breakfast." He said, "We'll be back soon." And they left. Rain sighed and sat back down, picking at her pancakes.

The titans went to the scene of the crime and resolved everything within half an hour. It was just some civilians making a wrong decision. Speedy was happy with how fast they cleared things up and wanted to get back to the tower to see Rain. He figured he'd introduce her to videogames and a round of air hockey. Followed by showing her how he'd been practicing his guitar in his spare time. Just as everyone piled back into the car, Bumblebee's communicator went off. She picked it up and a picture of Rain popped up onto the screen. "What do YOU want?" she barked. Speedy and the others gathered around to see what was up.

"You just got a distress call from the mayor. Turns out there's this guy on his television who won't leave him alone. He said no matter how many times he changed the channel the guy was still there. Weird huh?" Rain said.

"Control Freak." Aqualad pointed out.

"The mayor said he was stealing information and codes to the city. I told him I'd send you there." Rain finished. Speedy smiled.

"How'd you learn to use the computer?" Bumblebee asked.

"It was easy." Rain replied.

"Thanks for the help but we don't need a secretary." Bumblebee lectured.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Rain said with her arms crossed. Bumblebee just closed the communicator.

"I hate your girlfriend, Speedy." Bumblebee warned her teammate.

"She's not my girlfriend." Speedy simply replied with a smile, knowing that Rain had won this battle.

It wasn't until late at night that the titans returned. They were all exhausted from fighting Control Freak; he had to be the trickiest one of them all. Bumblebee came in and looked around, and when she did, her eyes grew large. The boys came in next and looked around, seeing what was going on. The tower was clean, from top to bottom! The kitchen was scrubbed spotless, the floors were washed, the computer screen and windows were cleaned and the movies were all arranged nicely on the shelves. Bumblebee blinked and the boys gasped. "The tower is spotless!" she said as she swiped her finger on the counter and looked at it. Not a speck.

"My way of saying thanks." Rain said as she walked in through the sliding doors, holding a mop and a bucket full of suds. Around her waist was an apron, there were yellow rubber gloves on her hands and a bandana on her hair. "It wasn't easy though, you guys sure know how to make a mess. The bathrooms were filthy." And she walked up to them. "How was crime fighting? You guys must be starved." She said as she took off her bandana and gloves. Then she opened the over and pulled out a cake. "I ordered pizza; it should be here any minute. But I still have to ice the cake." The boys all looked at each other and then smiled.

"Geez Rain, I don't know what to say!" Aqualad gushed as they walked over to her.

"You did all this?" Speedy asked.

"Well, you guys helped me. It's only fair I help you. The little I can that is." Then the doorbell rang, and Rain walked down to the door. When she retuned she had three boxes of pizza. "I got extra cheese, pepperoni and supreme." The boys cheered and dug in. "Don't you want some, Bee?" Rain asked, but Bumblebee glared at her and left. Rain looked down at her feet and sat down. She sighed and rested her cheek on her fist. "Bee doesn't like me very much, does she?" and the boys were silent. They all looked at each other, seeing who would answer. "You don't have to say so. I can tell."

"Don't let it bother you Rain." Speedy offered, "Bee doesn't like anybody. She just has to get used to you."

"Maybe I should talk to her."

"You'd better leave that to me." Speedy said quickly. The last thing they needed was Bee and Rain alone.

"Does the orphanage know I'm here?" Rain inquired as she began to ice the cake.

"I called them last night, they said it was fine. For a little bit." Speedy replied.

"Really? They said that?"

"Well, I had to convince them a bit, but in the end they gave in." Speedy informed her, and they all looked at each other and began to laugh.


End file.
